


Second Fiddle

by Hyperspacial



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Priya/MC (Main Character)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspacial/pseuds/Hyperspacial
Summary: A Canon Compliant conversation between my S2 MC Sveta and Priya. Set on day 11, before Operation Nope. Sveta coupled with Bobby until Priya stole him. Then Priya left Bobby for Rahim and Sveta went back to Bobby... Until she recoupled with Rahim and Priya moved onto Henrik. Emotions have been festering for a bit, and the two finally have it out.
Relationships: Bobby/MC (Main Character), Henrik/ MC (Main Character), Priya/Henrik, Priya/MC (Main Character) - Relationship, Rahim/MC (Main Character)
Kudos: 6





	Second Fiddle

She didn’t know what she was looking at, staring off into the night. Far off lights peeked through the trees of the undeveloped area around the villa, but Sveta wasn’t so much watching anything as she was just idly staring. Out. Away. Away from here. 

Her trance was broken by the sound of heels on the wooden floor of the terrace. Sveta glanced over her shoulder to see Priya approaching, still dressed in her evening gown. She couldn’t help but sigh in annoyance and look down at her own pajamas and bare feet. Of course Priya would still be dolled up this late in the night. She wasn’t sure if she was annoyed or just embarrassed of her own appearance, which always seemed to pale in comparison to Priya’s.

“Hey babes, what you doing up here all alone?” Priya slid into the seat next to her, but Sveta didn’t turn to face her.

“Please I can’t… I can’t be with you right now.” Her voice wasn’t bitter or angry, but it stung anyways.

“What? I thought we were friends, Sveta…” Priya tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.

“We are. That’s kind of the problem, I just-” Sveta interrupted herself with a deep sigh then put her face in her hands. After a minute, she said, “I just can’t talk to you about it.”

“Well I can leave if you really want, but moping up here alone will hardly help. Tell me what’s wrong, babes. Did I do something? I thought we were good-”

“We are.” Sveta sat up and then leaned against Priya, lodging her head against the older woman’s shoulder. Priya put her arm around Sveta and gently rubbed her arm. 

“You’re amazing, Priya. I’m not asking you to be anything less because I don’t want- it’s just hard, y’know.” 

“So it is about me…?”

“No,” Sveta frowned, stumbling over her words, “no it’s about me. I just didn’t realize how hard this all would be. I know I’m pretty and smart and a good person, but standing up next to everyone else I can’t help but feel like the dullest one here.”

“You’re not just pretty, Sveta. You’re gorgeous. You have nothing to be insecure about.”

“I do though!” Sveta pulled away from her and Priya let her, dropping her arm down as Sveta started anxiously hugging herself. “Because you’re so amazing and I can’t compete with you. I don’t want to compete with you. I love you and I love your vibe and I love our chats but some small part of me hates you because you’re everything I want to be.”

“I love you too, babes. You don’t have to-”

“And it doesn’t matter how much I know that we can both be amazing because I just keep getting your cast-offs. I can hold my head up and say ‘no I like Priya’ all I want but that doesn’t change the fact that everyone wants you and I’m just second choice.”

“We already had this conversation, Sveta. I didn’t choose Bobby because I wanted him, I chose him because you were the most chill and I didn’t want to upset the other girls. Plus you said it was okay, that you and him weren’t going to work out anywa-”

“It’s not about Bobby! It’s about how it keeps happening. I’d been talking to Rahim before the last recoupling- well not the last one- the one after you took Bobby. I don’t know, all the days blend together- it was just… He seemed really keen- I thought he was going to pick me. We had a bunch of really real conversations and I really liked him. And then he just… Picked you.”

“I’m sorry, Sveta. I should’ve talked to you sooner. I didn’t realize you liked Rahim before I coupled with him- I would’ve explained more if I had. We just weren’t having that spark…”

“I should’ve known right then and there when he picked you that I’d never be his priority. Now that you’re with Henrik, Rahim has spent more time lifting with Gary than he’s spent doing couple-y stuff with me. I should’ve known he was making his choice and I needed to move on, but I just wanted him. Maybe part of me thought that if I took him and we worked out, it wouldn’t be a ‘me wanting the boy you’re with’ thing, it’d just be ‘me wanted the boy I’m meant to be with’ thing. But nope, I’m always playing second fiddle and now I look like a complete sap-”

“You don’t, Sveta. If things aren’t working out with Rahim, you can always go back to Bobby. He’s really taken with you-”

“If we’re going to talk about Bobby- he was so happy to be coupled with you. Sure you didn’t like him, but he liked you. And he settled for me when you left. And now Rahim’s settled for me because you wanted Henrik. Everyone keeps just… Treating me like- like am I a discount version of you?”

“No. That’s dumb, babes.” Priya offered a conciliatory shrug, but didn’t have much else she could say, “Rahim’s happy to be coupled with you, I know it. It’s got nothing to do with me.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that he chose you. And then when it didn’t work out he settled for me. And now- fuck. I’m sorry.” Priya frowned and reached over to gently wipe MC’s cheeks as she was crying now.

“Hey, darling don’t cry. It’s okay. I’m sorry you’re feeling like this, I had no idea. We should’ve talked sooner.”

“Please don’t hate me,” Sveta stammered out, and Priya raised her eyebrows in surprise, “if I tell you what I did you’re going to hate me.” 

“What did you do…?” Priya asked gently. She wouldn’t make any promises, quickly following every speculation she could think of. What could she have done that would hurt so badly? Sveta wasn’t close to Lottie, but surely it had something to with her. Priya would forgive her if she conspired with Lottie, of course, but it’d certainly hurt a bit. 

“I talked to Henrik”, MC managed to get out between whimpers, tears running openly down her face. Priya pursed her lips, surprised that she’d get so worked up over that. 

“I just… He’s the first lad in here that I feel a connection to. He’s a good sort and I thought this was my chance. And I know you’re coupled with him but it didn’t seem like you were super attached, so I went for it.”

“Hey, hey, shhhh. It’s okay. You’re right. Henrik and I aren’t really going anywhere, you don’t have to feel bad. I still like you, Sveta.”

“He said no,” she burst out, then loudly sobbed. Priya looked at her, puzzlement plainly across her face. “I asked him if he would be willing to couple with me and he said no, that he owed it to you to give your relationship a proper go. Treated me like a baby too, saying ‘I appreciate your bravery’ and all that.”

Priya was surprised Henrik felt an obligation to her, they’d both expressed that their chemistry was a bit stilted. Sure she hadn’t officially told him she wanted to recouple with someone else, but they were both certainly talking to other people.

“I’m not mad at you, Sveta. Come here.” She gently pulled Sveta back into her arms, wrapping both around her and squeezing. Sveta sobbed against her chest, clinging to her as well. After a few minutes she quieted, sniffling harshly. 

“I’m glad you’re not mad I just… He didn’t want me.” She whimpered again, more tears gathering in her eyes as Priya gently stroked her hair. 

“Hey don’t say that- Henrik didn’t say that. Don’t say that. He said he didn’t want to crack on with you while we were coupled. That’s a good thing, MC, that means he’s a proper, loyal guy. He’ll do just fine, for you. I’ll tell him that he doesn’t owe me anything tomorrow, and you can see if you two would make a good couple.”

“He said no-”

“He said not right now.”

“You’re weren’t there.” Sveta didn’t let go of Priya but the annoyance in her voice was clear. “He’d rather be with you.”

Priya didn’t know how to respond, opening and closing her mouth multiple times before closing it and just kissing the top of Sveta’s head. They sat like that for a while, clinging to each other, and Sveta’s breathing got quieter and more consistent as she calmed down. Once it’d been the right amount of time, Priya gently pulled Sveta away from her so she could look her in the eye.

“You are beautiful, Sveta. You are so smart, and some of the jokes you make go over my head. Your outfits are always killer, and everyone likes you. You’re not a second choice. If you want Henrik, go for him. You’ll get nowhere by letting other people get in the way of what you want.” 

“You’re not in my way- or- I don’t want you to be in my way.” Sveta wiped her nose and offered Priya a smile, “you’re my best friend here. I don’t want to hate you for always being with the man that I want…”

“Well the good news in I’m not going to be with the man you want. It’s pretty clear that Henrik and I aren’t going to be more than friends, so I don’t want to be in a couple with him.”

“You’re just saying that because you know I want him.”

Priya giggled breathlessly, “maybe. But we also aren’t getting romantic at all. So there’s no point of us staying together as partners. And for the record, all those boys you just listed, none of them had proper romances with me. Bobby and I were just friends, he was too taken with you to try anything. Rahim and I were bad together from the start, I still don’t know why he chose me. But if he was chatting to you and then didn’t pick you, then forget him anyways! And now Henrik and I aren’t really meshing well… If anyone’s running out of options, it’s me.”

“I’m sorry.” Sveta lowered her head, biting her lip, “this is all about me but if… If you leave Henrik for me what are you gonna do?”

“Leave Henrik for you?”

“Yeah what are you-” Sveta sucked in her cheeks as she realized the joke, and Priya grinned teasingly. Blush quickly spread across her face, “not for me, like you’re leaving him to be with m- I didn’t mean- I meant like, you’re decoupling so I can try- I didn’t…”

“I know, babes, I’m just razzing you. And don’t you worry about me. I actually have my eyes on someone else.”

It was Sveta’s turn to be surprised, and she pulled away to sit next to Priya instead of basically in her lap. “Priya, I don’t think you should… Lottie’s going to be pissed.”

Priya frowned, “why would Lottie care?”

“I know she’s only been with Gary for a few days, but she’s already been really protective of him to me. If you go after him- she already doesn’t like you babes, it’s not going to be pretty.”

Priya’s lips gave way to a cheeky smirk, “I never said Gary.”

If not Gary, Sveta tried to figure out who she was alluding to. Bobby and Priya were clearly not good together, and she didn’t think Priya would be cracking onto Rahim and not have admitted it during this heart to heart. So if she didn’t mean Henrik then-

“I know it’s probably crazy but Noah and I have been talking more and he’s really sweet.”

Sveta’s jaw dropped unconsciously. “Priya you can’t-”

“Don’t tell me that you haven’t considered that maybe they’re not for real. They’ve gotten so serious in less than two weeks and are pretending to be basically married? What’s if it’s an act for the camera?”

“I mean yeah they’re annoying, but they’re just like Lottie said- they’re lust goblins. Hope is going to tear you apart, Priya.”

“Before when I was talking about going for what you want? I was also talking to myself. Babes, I can’t walk away without trying, I feel like Noah and I have a real connection. And what if he is just playing it up because he’s safe with Hope? He could be safe with me. With how they’ve been at each other’s throats, maybe he’d be happier with me. Bobby and I have been talking about it and he thinks Noah’s head could be turned.”

Sveta was still shaking her head but had no rebuttal. She didn’t disagree that Noah and Hope had gotten too serious way faster than everyone else, but the thought of crossing Hope still sent a pang through her heart. Surely they deserved the time to work out their issues without everyone judging their relationship as failed because of a few fights. And Henrik was right, they all owed their partners a semblance of honesty and respect even if they weren’t romantically involved. 

“I’m going to be honest with Noah, see where his head’s at. Like I said, I’m running out of options, and I genuinely want to be with him. I don’t need your approval, but I’d like it…” Priya widened her eyes and stuck out her lip, playfully begging Sveta with puppy eyes.

“Ok, ok, fine.” Sveta laughed, “I support you telling him that you have feelings. I still think it’s a bad idea, but I got your back.” Priya grinned and hugged her, holding it for a moment before pulling away again.

“And I support you cracking on with Henrik. You two would be really cute. I’ll tell him I’ve got my eyes on someone else tomorrow. I think he likes you too, he’s just too chill to make it a big thing unless he knows there’s potential.”

Sveta smiled, and took Priya’s hand in her own. “Thank you, Priya. I adore you.”

“Aw babes, I love you too.”


End file.
